Let Me Go
by Always and Never
Summary: Not so good on summaries, but the whole gang goes back to hs. OE and OB
1. The First Day Pt 1

Olivia searched through her room looking for her halter, but couldn't find it anywhere. It was the first day of her senior year of high school. Last year had sucked, but after Lillian was murdered it only got worse. This year had to be better! Between the tardies and murder of her best friend the only good thing was the new friends she had met during the end of the year, thank god for small favors. She continued to look for her top and finally found it all the way in the back of her closet, she quickly threw it on along with her mini jean skirt. She walked down the hall, passing her moms room and seeing her passed out in the middle of her bedroom floor, quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was getting her books together when a car honked outside, so she grabbed her stuff and ran out to the car.

"Meow, Liv!" Munch said.

"Yea. Yea." She answered and hopped into the car.

He kept looking at her and she had noticed more than she had wanted to.

"So, Liv... Did you have fun in Florida this summer?" Munch asked.

"Hell yea! Oh my god! You would not believe how great it was!" She replied.

"Well hun, you better have, you left me here by myself all summer long just to go to Florida, but I gotta tell you, you plus a Florida tan is H-O-T!" He exclaimed.

"Aww, thanks I love ya too, Munchie." She said.

They finally got to school and were getting out of the car when a blonde girl ran over screaming at them.

"OH MY GOD, OLIVIA!" She screamed.

"Exactly what I almost said when I first saw her." Munch told her.

She got out of the car and Alex looked at her again with a shocked look.

"Wow. I should have waited to see that." Olivia laughed.

"Come on guys, its not that much different. A little tan, longer hair, and I'm taller, its just a little change." She shouted.

"A little?" A girl walked by and said and then walked away.

"Liv, who was that?" Munch asked.

"I have no idea." She answered.

Olivia looked around to several students looking around at her.

"Guys what's going on?" She asked.

"Face it you look hot today and will tomorrow and the fact that you- ow." Alex tried to say, but Munch had nudged her.

Olivia looked at both of them and then to the ground and looked up again.

"Guys whats going on, why is everyone looking at me like that?" She asked.

Alex kicked Munch really hard in his shins causing him to wince.

"Tv- You were on tv!" He yelled.

"How-What!" Olivia asked.

"Yea Liv, you were in a nightclub the same night they were recording incriminating footage on the owner, but somehow he totally didnt tape the owner at all. He- he taped you and a friend... lets say this friend was famous and he was really... friendly with you. Well anyone the tape goes on and the gestures go on. Let's just say you arent "hey you," anymore." Alex answered.

"This person taped me all night- the whole entire night?" She asked a little embarrassed.

"Yea, well except Paris Hilton doing some slutty dance on the bar." Munch replied.

"Oh." Olivia walked ahead and slowly walked all the way to her first class by herself.

She looked at the doors and she finally ran into Calculus and she walked in and set in the back. She hoped that no one would talk to her, but that plan didnt go as well as she had thought it would.

"Hi, I'm Casey." The young redhead said to her.

She put her hand out for Olivia to shake it, but she did not.

"I'm Olivia." she said

"Why are you sitting all the way in the back?" Casey asked.

"Because I didnt want to carry a useless, pointless conversation with a complete stranger." She replied.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didnt mean to-" She started apologizing.

"No. no its okay, I just had a bad year."

"Oh well maybe this will make you feel a little better, Stabler has been staring at you since you walked in the room." Casey said.

"Um... Stabler?" Olivia asked.

"Elliot Stabler... the quarterback... hottest guy in the senior class... you dont know who he is, do you?" She asked

"Uh, not exactly, sorry." She answered.

"Well Olivia, you are in for quite a ride." She stated.

"Oh yea, hows that?" Olivia asked

"Oh, I just happen to be one of his best friends." She replied and thirty-six minutes later class ended.

Casey grabbed Olivia's hand and ran over to where Elliot was talking to one of his friends, Elliot looked at Casey then to Olivia and then back to Casey.

"Hey Cas, whos your new friend?" He asked, Casey smiled watching him size her up.

"This young hottie is Olivia." She replied and he glances over at Olivia.

"Well you werent wrong about that." He mutters only loud enough that Casey can hear.

"Hi," Olivia puts out her hand for him to shake, "I'm Olivia." He grabs her hand and gives it a firm shake.

They just look at eachother for what seems like eternity, until a girl runs over.

"Hey babe, lets get going." The young girl says to Elliot.

Olivia's smile fades and Elliot starts shaking his head and begins to mouth sorry, but Olivia just looks at the ground. Casey grabs Olivia's hand and looks back at the other two and frowns.

"Wow,well we have to get going, nice talking to you El." Casey says before her and Olivia take off down the hall and Elliot shouts after them, "Bye Case, nice to meet you Olivia."

Kathy looks at Elliot as if to say 'what the hell' she knows he is watching "her" walk away.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Kathy says a bit sarcastically.

"Uh... nothing."


	2. The First Day Pt 2

Olivia and Casey are walking down the hall to their next class when a guy runs into them, books and papers flying everywhere.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didnt see you and..."

The guy says then smiles when he sees Olivia.

"Hello gorgeous."

Olivia blushes, and smiles back at Casey, " well arent you just the shit today." Casey says and laughs.

"Hi, I'm Brian."

Brian says and puts his hand in front of Olivia.

"Hey, I'm Olivia and this is my friend, Casey."

Olivia says pointing to Casey and then looks back at Brian and smiles.

"Hi." Casey says.

"Um... I know I just met you two and everything and I know it might be really weird, but would you two like to join me at lunch?"

Brian asks rather quickly.

"Sure. Liv and I would love to."

Casey replies without much hesitation and when Olivia glares at her she just smiles.

"Great. Well I have to go to class, but I will see you," pointing at Liv, " later."

He then walks away glancing at Olivia before he walks off.

The moment that Brian is down the hall Olivia turns to Casey and glares at her.

"Casey, what was that?"

"Oh hold the drama, Liv. I saw that moment between you and El, if it werent for Bitch Katherine a.k.a. Kathy you and El would have had something more and when you found out about her I know you got mad so like they say, 'dont get mad, get even.'" Casey explained.

"Uh-huh and why would I want to get even?" Olivia asked.

"Why! Why not? Olivia I dont know what happened over the summer, but somehow you came back a knockout. Did you see Brian? If we had stood there any longer I think we might have had to pick up his tongue of the floor." Casey says and then laughs.

" I dunno Casey, Brian is kinda cute." Olivia says.

" Wow, you like Brian?" Casey asks.

"Yea plus Elliot is taken." Olivia replies.

"Olivia, have you looked in the mirror? You were on tv in Florida and then you come here. Here! Do you actually think any guy here would not drop his girlfriend in the drop of a hat for you?" Casey asked.

"Oh well, and can we please not talk about the Florida thing." Olivia replied.

"Okay whatever, well we better get to class." Casey said.

"Okay I'll talk to you later." Olivia said.

Olivia walked into Physics class and unfortunately Elliot and whats-her-face was in that class too. She looked around the room and saw that Elliot was looking at her sympathetically, but she just looked at him coldly and sat on the other side of the room. Elliot glanced at her through class more times than she cared to count and just as many times he looked he got slapped by 'Kathy.' Five minutes before class ended the elder that was her teacher, Mr. Hendricks told everyone that they could have the rest of class to converse. Elliot walked over to the desk behind her and started to talk.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I dont." She replied coldly and without emotion.

"Yea you do otherwise you wouldn't of gave me the death stare when you walked in the room, you would have looked at me like I was a person." He said.

"Excuse me, Elliot Stabler, if I dont really feel like talking to you right now, I am sorry to inconvience you by having my own will to not talk to you. I dont want to associate with anyone right now, with you or Katherine." Olivia said and walked out as the bell rang leaving Elliot stunned.

Finally it was lunch, Olivia quickly found Casey and they headed to the cafeteria. Brian saw them as soon as they walked in and yelled for them. Brian walked over and lead Olivia to his table by putting his hand on the small of her back as Casey followed. They got to the table and Brian pointed everyone out.

This is Fin, Goren, John, Jeffries, Melinda, Jordan, Alex, and Anna. Everyone this is Olivia and Casey."

"Damn." Fin said as he glanced at Olivia.

"Yea, " Brian said eyeing up Olivia, "I know."

Olivia laughed and looked at Casey and they shared a knowing glance and then Casey nodded.

"Hey Liv I hate to bail but I told Alex that I would help her with some problem she was having, I'll just talk to you after school." Casey said walking off.

Brian sat down and pulled Olivia into his lap. He got up in her ear and ran one hand against one side of her face and leant into her ear on the other side, his face brushing against her hair.

"Wow, Olivia! I dont think I could breathe if you got any hotter." She laughed.

As she laughed she looked around the cafeteria to see Elliot looking over at her, but she continued to smile. She saw that Kathy was trying to get his attention, but he was somehow oblivious to her insistent poking. Olivia leant into his ear and started to whisper back in his ear.

"You arent so bad yourself." She stated.

She started giggling again and looked back at Elliot whose face was now blood red with anger and jealousy. She leant back into to Brian to whisper to him again.

"I'll be right back, I need to go get a drink." He nodded as she got up.

She was putting her dollar in when Elliot came up behind her.

"What are you doing?" He asked

"Getting a pop, I'm thirsty." She replied.

"You know what I meant." He tried to explain.

"Yea, I know what you meant, I just chose not to answer, its none of your business." She replied.

He moved closer and closer to her from behind and leant into her neck and started to whisper to her as he put his hands on her waist holding her in place.

"You are very, very sexy Olivia. I dont know why, but I am strongly attracted to you. I am trying to control these..." he rubs his hand on the flesh beneath her shirt, "urges, but I find it to be very difficult."

"Uh-huh, I bet it is." She replied with a quiver in her voice.

He brushes a piece of her hair behind her ear and places his hand on her cheek.

"You may not realize it but you are very, very hot. When you walk into the room it feels like I am going to explode. When I made out with Kathy today I imagined that it was your lips on mine instead of hers. That tonight when I have sex with her I will long to scream out your name instead of hers. When I touch you Olivia, I feel like I am on fire." He whispered to her.

"Elliot, you havent even known me for a full day." She stated.

"I know and thats what leaves me the most confused. That for the shortest time that I've known you, you make me feel better than people I have known my whole life." He replied.

"Wow, El. I want you to know I do like you, but you do have a girlfriend-"

Just as he was getting ready to reply Brian came over and slung his are around Olivia's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey Liv let's get going."

She looked at Elliot one more time and then nodded to Brian.

"Bye El, it was nice talking to you." She said as she was about to leave.

"Remember what I said Liv." He said to her as she turned to leave and smiled.

"Always." She whispered.


	3. Brians Party

Two weeks later-

Olivia had just walked into her house when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hey Liv, it's Casey." Casey said.

"Oh," she laughs, "whats up?"

"Well, Brian is having a party and he asked about you." Casey replied

"What did he ask about me?" She asked.

"If I would bring you." Casey replied.

"Yea and what did you tell him?" She asked.

"I was just- I told him I would. Listen okay, I'm sorry but you need to get away from that QB, okay? Brian is sweet and cute and has the biggest crush on you, COME ON, his parties are the biggest ones out of everyone, well except for Alex Eames, but thats only because she has a pool. Please? I promise I will owe you big time, but just this once. I NEED to go to this party. Okay listen, Fin will be there." Casey rambled.

"Fin! You like Fin? Wow. Is that why you got all nervous- Oh okay, I'll go. Just pick me up in an hour, okay?" She asked.

"Okay. I will, thanks so much Liv, I love you!" Casey said before she hung up.

She ran upstairs searching through her closet, finally she found her outfit, "perfect" She said and began putting it on. Froty- five minutes later the door bell rung and she ran downstairs and answered the door.

"Damn Liv!" She exclaimed.

Olivia was wearing a one-shouldered white glitter tank top with a mini mini skirt with her suade boots, she had her hair straightened and she had hoop earrings and had a necklace with an 'O' on it.

"Thanks Cas!"

They got in the car and a few minutes later they were pulling into Brians driveway. They got out of the car and walked in, every guy wanted to be next to her and every girl wanted to ber her. Brian finally walked over, taking her by the hand into the kitchen, leaving Casey to find Fin.

"Olivia, you look stunning." He said barely above a whisper.

"Thanks Brian." she replied.

Brian walked closer and closer to her until she was trapped between him and the counter.

"I dont know how one girl can make me feel so estatic." He said tilting his head.

He put his hand on her sleeveless shoulder and smiled.

"Liv you feel so good." He said a second before he captured her lips with his own.

He slowly moved his tongue to her lower lip asking for entry, she obliged. As he moved his hand from her shoulder to her neck she moaned, many moments later they pulled away and smiled.

"Uh..." She uttered, her eyes still closed.

"Uh-huh." He answered and she opened her eyes. He put his lips back over hers and started kissing her again when a girl walked in and cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, am I interrupting something?" She asked rather rudily.

"I'm sorry, but it is my kitchen. I am sorry that I have inconvienced you by making out with," he moved aside showing Olivia, "a friend, but if you dont like it you can just leave." Brian said a bit annoyingly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Brian, I didnt know that was you." Kathy said sympathetically.

"You should give who ever you thought I was a little more credit." He replied.

"Honey, where did you-" Elliot said running into the kitchen finding one of Brian's hand on the small of Olivia's back and the other in her hand.

"Hello Olivia." He whispered.

"Hey El." she replied.

He looked at her and realized that she looked very hot in what she was wearing.

"Can I talk to you outside for a sec?" He asked.

"Um, sure," she looked over at Brian, "I'll be back in a few."

He kissed her forehead and held her hand til she was out of sight as she walked outside, "Just hurry up."

"Okay. I will." She replied and walked outside.

As soon as they got outside he put his hands up the sides of her neck.

"Liv..." He tries to breathe slowly but cant help it.

"You are incredibly sexy tonight. I didnt think that you could get any hotter than on monday, but 'obviously' I was wrong, cuz wow, those legs of yours." He finished.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your girlfriends legs, not mine?" She asked.

"Liv, I have tried so hard to look at Kathy the way I look at you for these few weeks, but my thoughts always go back to you. I tried to have sex with her and see her, but the only person I wanted to be tangled, falling into ecstasy with, and screaming my name is you." He answered.

He put his hand on her lower leg and slowly moved it upwards.

"And yours are the only legs I want around me as I bury myself deeper and deeper into you." He said.

He wrapped his hands around her upper thighs.

"El. Please stop." She insisted.

"Why?" He whispered, but didnt stop touching her.

"You have a girlfriend and you are touching me." She answered.

"I cant not touch you, Olivia." He stated.

"Well, I have to go, Brian is waiting."

She turned to walk away but as her back was turned he held her still by her waist. He ran his hand under her shirt, running his hand up her naked back as she gasped. He stopped as he felt a scar and heard her wince.

"Liv?" He asked a little too concerned.

"It's nothing." she replied and tried to pull out of his hold.

"Olivia hold still," he pulled up the back of her shirt to see a deep gash, "Olivia, what happened?" He asked.

She pulled her shirt down and started to walk away.

"I just want to help you." He softly replied.

She turned around, tears rolling of her face and glared at him, "I did not ask for your help or your fucking pity. There is nothing they or you can possibly offer me that no one else at this party can, so please save the drama for someone who cares about your status as a QB or that your smile is brighter than anyones I've ever seen, just leave me alone and stop torturing me." She screamed at him as partygoers started coming out to see what the screaming was about.

He tried to reach out and touch her but he resisted, only to stick his foot in his mouth, "dont make a scene, livvy."

She turned around and slapped him good and hard against his face while she continued to cry.

"How's that for a damn scene, Stabler?" She asked.

She ran into the kitchen and latched on to Brian.

"Liv, what happened?" He asked, but she stayed silent. "Do you want to talk about it upstairs?" He asked.

She looked out the patio door at Elliots bruised face and disapproving glance and nods her head, "Sure."

They left and headed up the stairs.

Kathy turned to Elliot, "what the hell are you doing?" She asked.

"Helping her." He answered.

"Helping her! More like helping yourself." She yelled.

He smiled at her jealous enduced comment and walked over to Casey.


	4. Upstairs wB and Downstairs wC

_**Upstairs**_

Brian held Olivia's hand as they walked up to his room. He lead Olivia into his room and slammed the door, Olivia sat down on his bed. He looked back at Olivia, she looked so confused and numb, so he sat down beside her.

"Olivia. What's goin' on?"

He asked, not looking up, not even thinking about how much he would crumble if he looked at her.

"E-Elliot touched me."

She replied, looking at Brian both nervously and guiltily.

"Elliot. Elliot touched you, what-"

Brian stammered until Olivia started talking again.

"Yes. He did. He ran his hands up my legs and then stuck his hand up the back of my shirt."

She replied, crying as she did so.

"Liv, why was he touching you?"

Brian asked rather angrily. She felt ashamed that she felt something when Elliot had touched her, he had a girlfriend, he was not hers, but she still felt horrible that she had felt anything at all.

"Uh... he said he wasnt able to not touch me."

She replied rather bluntly.

"Why did you let him, why did you let Stabler touch like that?"

He asked, rather frightened at what her answer could be.

"I dont know. No one has ever been that gentle with me before. Usually the guys I spend time with are... rough, he wasnt. I am fragile and sensetive and he made me feel real, like a real person."

She said as Brian put his hands on her shoulders.

"Dont I make you feel like a person?"

He asked suddenly jealous of the QB.

"Yes you do, and you make me feel like somehow I belong."

She replied and he smiled.

"Olivia, Liv, can I touch you?"

He asked nervously and watched her as she nodded. He ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms and laced his fingers with hers, she nervously smiled.

_**Downstairs**_

Casey smiled as she saw Elliot head over to wear she was standing.

"Hey El, I didnt know you were here. Have you seen Liv yet, I need to talk to her about... something."

She asked him and watched as he let out his reply.

"Yes, I just talked to her outside."

He replied fidgeting nervously.

"Elliot Stabler, where is Olivia, I know you know where she is."

She replied getting a little irritated on how vague Elliot was being.

"She's upstairs, talking... with Brian."

He told her watching her smile form.

"Upstairs... Olivia, our new best friend is upstairs "talking" with... Brian the party thrower?"

Casey asked suspiciously.

"Yes, okay. She is upstairs with Brian, why I dont know, but that is where she is."

He said in one long breath.

"Wow, go Liv. I knew she liked him, but I didnt know she let's-go-upstairs like him. I didnt think she was an up stairs kinda girl."

Casey said forming more gruesome thoughts in her head.

"Wait, what!"

Elliot asked curiously, he didnt know that Olivia liked Brian.

_**Upstairs**_

Brian slowly moved in to kiss her and she kisses him back. He slowly moves his tongue over her lips and she quickly lets him enter her mouth. As he moves his around her back and she moans.

"Brian."

He slowly pushes her down on the mattress and continued to kiss her.

_**Downstairs**_

"Yep. Apparently she has a thing for him, and like you said she went upstairs with him. Why else would she dress like she was going out on her first date?"

Casey said as she summed up Olivia's earlier actions.

"Oh shit."

Elliot said admitting that he had lost against who truly had Olivia's feelings.

"Hey El! You already had your damn chance and you blew that one to hell. You could of had her in a second, but didnt, why, is it because of kathy?"

Casey said disappointed at Elliot.

"I... uh..."

He stammered, glaring at Casey.

"Yep, sucks for you. Now she is upstairs...with Brian... and his bed."

She said seeing the defeated look pass over Elliots defining features.

"Poor Quarterback, so many decisions, so little brain cells."

She said rather crude and sarcastically.

"What the hell Casey!"

He asked angrily, but wishes he hadnt said it when he sees the words swim in her eyes before she says them.

"Um. Hm. Let's look at the cards El. Olivia, hot, new well everything, has a giant thing for you. You, studdy, lean, quaterback, with a girl friend no less, who also flaunts her around like a brand new diamond. If you wanted Olivia, you could have had her. You could have broke up with Kathy, could have told Olivia how you felt, could have not been a dumb ass. We all make mistakes, some can be forgotten, but the one you did drove her into the arms of your arch nemisis, lucky you. You might me a good football player, but he is a great basketball player, and smarter than you apparently. Now our little tan friend is getting to know Brian in ways I know you wish you could from her."

He looks at her strange, how did she know he wanted her like that.

"The pop machines, El. You are such a jackass. Everyone saw you. Even the Kathy, yea, she knows, everyone at this party knows. Get over it Elliot, you cant have her now."

_**Upstairs**_

He slowly takes off her shirt as she moans from his hands brushing against her bare skin. He lifts her shirt above her head and tosses it to the floor, backing away.

"Wow, Olivia, you are so gorgeous."

He says gazing at her naked chest and her skin being protected by her sexy black bra, as she giggles nervously. He looks at how her black bra clings to her breasts and groans. He places his hands over her cloth covered breasts as he moves to her flat stomach and starts kissing it while she runs her fingers through his hair. He slowly kisses her belly button, up to her chest, up to her breasts, up to her neck, and then to her mouth. He softly sucked her bottom lips as she smiled. She started to shiver so he rose his head and leant in to her ear.

"It's okay Liv, I wont hurt you, it's just you and me, okay?"

He asked as she slowly nodded. He takes off his shirt and tosses it on top of hers on the floor. She runs her hand up his stomach to his pecks, then to his back and pulls his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, as he runs his hands up her legs. He pulls away and takes off her skirt and then groans when he sees her black panties snug against her body.

"Uh..."

Is all he can mutter until he feels Olivia unbuttoning his pants. She slowly slips them down as far as she can reach and he takes them the rest of the way off.

_**Downstairs**_

"Oh... um I can explain about the pop machines Cas."

He tries to reassure her, but when Casey is about to reply Alex runs up out of breath.

"Where's Liv?"

She asked.

"Uh."

Elliot is cut off by Casey.

"Upstairs, the first room, dont even worry about knocking."

Casey said glaring at Elliot. Alex dashed up the stairs and ran in the first room to find Brian on Olivia.

"Liv! Come on, your mom is at my house asking about you."

Olivia gasped and gave Brian one last kiss before she gathered her clothes throwing them back on and ran out to the car.

"Oh my god, Allie."


	5. Getting Caught and Kissing Up

Olivia walked into Alex's house and sighed as she saw her mother, drunk of course. But Olivia's mood changed when her mom came up to her.

"Olivia, where were you and don't lie."

Olivia sighed, looking at Alex and then back at her mother.

"My friend Brian was throwing a party and he asked me to come."

Olivia's mom grabbed her arm and walked her to the door hollering back at Alex's mom.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow, Margie."

The car ride to the house was too quiet for Olivia.

"Mom, are you mad?"

Olivia's mom scoffed.

"Of course I am."

She said, so Olivia just sighed and sank back into her seat until she got home. Olivia walked in the door, but was thrown off balance when her mom slammed the door.

"Mom-"

She didnt say anything else before her moms hand found her face with a swoosh. Olivia wanted to cry, it hurt, but she didnt want to give her mother that satisfaction.

"Don't ever lie to me you little whore!"

Her mom yelled at the top of her lungs, walking into the kitchen.

"Mom, I'm not-"

Olivias mom laughed at the comment Olivia made. Serena Benson knew what her daughter was going to say, but she didnt care. She picked up another bottle and started drinking.

"Sweetie, Brian, was that his name? Do you think that what you did tonight will mean anything to him? You will be known as a slut, he will tell all his friends that he "made" it with Olivia Benson. You are grounded for two weeks and dont even think about using the phone, your cell, or the internet."

She said sternly, but coldly.

"I didnt make-"

Her mom threw the bottle against the wall and it broke into a million pieces.

"I am not interested in hearing your lies, just shut up."

She yelled, trying to keep from hurting her daughter.

"I'M NOT LYING"

Olivia yelled as loud as she could. Her mom walked over to her grabbing her by her hair.

"Ow, mom, what are you doing?"

Olivia asked kicking and trying to wiggle out of her moms grasp.

"You want to act like a little bitch, I will treat you like one."

Her mom said before putting her in the basement and locking the door.

"Mom, C'mon. MOM? MOM!"

She yelled as her mom walked upstairs and slammed her bedroom door.

Olivia sat at the foot of the stairs crying, slowly she walked down to the cot in the left side of the basement and cried herself to sleep.

Two Days Later

She didnt leave the basement until early this morning when her mom unlocked the door before going up to bed. Olivia woke up in the cot and checked the door for the millionth time, but surprisingly this time it opened. She ran to her room, grabbing some clothes, and took a long bath. She slowly got dressed, trying not to touch any of her bruises. She looked at her face in the mirror, she had a large blue bruise across her face, she pulled out her coverup and gently covered her bruise perfectly. She couldnt tell she had even got hit, except for the utter hate she had for her mother. She walked to school for the first time, she didnt want Fin to see her just yet. She heard someone yell for her, but ignored it. She felt a hand on her shoulder as she turned and jumped.

"Hey Liv, why ya so jumpy?"

Casey asked smiling at her paranoid friend.

"... didnt get a lot of sleep last night, that's all."

Olivia said, coming up with a lie to cover up her horrible weekend.

"Olivia. Everyone has been trying to reach you, we left messages."

She laughed awkwardly.

"I must not have got them, I'll check them when I get home."

Olivia said and Casey laughed.

"Right and supposedly, you and Brian got interrupted by Ms. Cabot."

Olivia laughed.

"Yea, she barged in the room and I was like sitting on Brian... very exposed."

Casey laughed seeing Brian run towards them.

"Dont look know your sugar daddy is headed this way."

Olivia burst out laughing just as Brian got to them.

"I didnt think I was that horrible looking."

Casey nudged Olivia, walking away.

"I'll see you in Goverment, Liv."

She yelled fading into the distance, Olivia looked back at Brian.

"No, youre not, me and Casey were just talking about something funny."

Brian moved closer to her and gently kissed her lips and then backed away. Olivia smiled, then she saw Elliot talking with Kathy, but then he looked at her, she looked back at Brian and smiled and they shared a passionate kiss, as a nearby Elliot seethed in raged colors.


	6. Kisses and Punches

Brian smiled as he and Olivia parted, smiling.

"What was that for?"

Not exactly upset or regretting what had just happened.

"People kept looking, they were staring. I wanted to give them something to stare at."

She answered winking at him. He smiled and moved closer to her.

"Why, Ms. Benson, is that all ya got?"

Brian whispered quickly pulling Olivia's lips to his. She brightly smiled into the kiss and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. She slung her arms around his neck as he sighed pulling away.

"Wow Liv, where did that come from?"

He asked before he saw her climb back off of him.

"C'mon we'll be late for classes."

She said grabbing his hand and running for the front door of the school, where it just so happens Elliot and Kathy were standing.

"Hey Olivia!"

Elliot said excitedly, but was met with a death glare from Brian.

"Brian."

Elliot said sizing Brian up intimidately.

"Elliot."

Brian said and did the same thing that Elliot had done to him.

"Hey Elliot."

Olivia said walking into the school and watched as the hormonal boys drooled as she walked in. She was wearing a fitted tee that read: Wise Up & Get Over It. Her jeans seemed to fit her body more than perfectly and rode low on her hips revealing a sliver of her navel. As she walked she heard Brian and Elliot arguing, but she wasnt totally listening, she was too distracted. Homecoming would be here soon and she wondered who would ask her first, she turned around and saw Elliot start to wail his fists and knocked Brian to the ground. Olivia quickly ran to his side and her and Kathy "attempted" to pull Elliot off of him, unfortunately for Olivia she hadnt waited for Elliot to stop punching before she jumped in and she got a right hook. She was struck hard and thrown against the lockers with a very loud slam. She slowly snapped out of her daze and felt her lip, it was bleeding. A wounded and bloody Brian crawled hurriedly over to Olivia embracing her tightly. Elliot looked at her lip shocked.

"I-I'm sorry, I didnt mean-"

He was cut off as Casey and Fin ran over yelling.

"Oh my god Benny, what happened?"

Fin asked looking around at everyone involved and everyone who had gathered around as an audience. Olivia was just stunned and not trying very hard to hide it. Brian looked up at Elliot and then over to Fin.

"Take a wild guess."

Casey lifted her head quickly finally realizing what had actually happened.

"El. Elliot, you. You hit her didnt you?"

She asked disappointed in her athletic friend.

"Y-yea, I didn't mean-"

Elliot is once again interrupted by Casey.

"But you did, right El? You punched her, I was on your side El, why couldnt you just control yourself for five freggin minutes?"

She heavily and tiredly sighed looking from Olivias lip to Elliots fist.

"Elliot, what were you thinking? Why cant you just leave something alone? You already have a girlfriend, remember, stop trying to take everybody else's."

Casey says with a pretty good amount of anger. She grabbed Fin's arm as she saw his fists clenching, ready to start a fight. She gave him a look that told him it was a bad idea and he stopped joining Olivia on the floor, gently lifting her and Brian up. Just as everything was calming down they all heard a booming voice.

"Ms. Benson? I thought you were going to watch yourself this year, You all need so go sit in my office.

Olivia looked up into the eyes of their principal, as the tears fell the makeup covering her mom's beatings had been revealed, luckily the principal was the only one to see them.

"Mr. Cragen."

Olivia half smiled as he grabbed her arm and led her in the other direction from the rest of the students, he turned around without also turning Olivia around noticing the students still standing in the hallway.

"Are you all deaf! Head into my office!"


End file.
